Game for Love
by Jakurine
Summary: Sakura never wanted to come in the first place. Sasuke couldn’t agree more, so win this super model/rock star meets this down to earth girl in a hectic house, love goes crazy. And the main part, he’s the prize. SasuxSaku
1. Convincing you to go

Hey, this is my 2nd real story, so be nice!

Summary: Sakura never wanted to come in the first place. Sasuke couldn't agree more, so win this super model/rock star meets this down to earth girl in a hectic house, love goes crazy. And the main part, he's the prize.

________________________________________________________________________

"Come on Sakura!"

"No."

"Sakura!"

"No way."

"But the whole bands going to be there!"

"_Hell_ no."

"Sakura!"

"Ino!"

"Yes?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Just because I like the way he sings doesn't mean I want to date him! God, Ino!"

Ino pouted as she held the 2 pieces of paper in her hand. She looked down and read the contents of the sheet. She looked back at her best friend with a determined look shining in her sky blue eyes.

"You _need_ this Sakura!"

"A fake television show about finding love is not what I _need_ Ino!"

"But you already signed up! You were accepted!"

"It was a joke! You told me that it wasn't going to get mailed!"

"Sakura..."

Her eyes softened at her friend's attempts. Maybe this show _was_ what she needed, after a horrible break up, and not dating for a year. She had pretty much given up on dating anyone. The only guy she liked was the hot super model in the magazines. Not only did he have a hot body, but he could sing, and the magazines explained all about his college achievements that were beyond impressive….

"What if he's a jerk?" Sakura whispered. Guys like him usually had women swooning over them, and thought they didn't have to nice to get their way. He could be the snoby, arrogant, self centered man she never wanted to meet.

"What if he isn't?"

Ino did have a good point.

Naruto. The name of a dead man, specialty of Sasuke.

It all started one night after a gig. Everyone was just layin around in the tour bus, while the staff cleaned up where the previous concert was held. Streamers were all over the place, courtesy of their band manager, Rock Lee. Shikamaru was sleeping on the couch as Naruto sat on the arm chair. Sasuke and Neji sat in their own chairs as they sat around, and talked about random crap. Out of the blue, Naruto blurted out,

"Oi! Sasuke! Are you gay?" It was obvious Naruto wasn't thinking when he said, he never really was. When he was, he wasn't thinking right anyways.

CRACK!!!!!!!!

Later that day, Sasuke told Lee that his guitar accidently broke afterwards.

Lee also ran into Naruto, Who looked like he just lost a fight with a hammer. Graced on his head was a giant bump to prove it. Lee didn't have to ask what happened.

"OWWW!!!! Damn it Sasuke! That hurt!"

"Think before you speak dobe."

Naruto rubbed his hurt head in agony.

"It's just that I never see you with any women." Naruto continued eating his ramen, occasionally using the chopsticks to drum on the rim of the bowl.

"I just haven't found the right one idiot." Sasuke set his broken guitar down and leaned back in his chair, he grabbed for a beer. Neji gave him one and sneered.

"You know he doesn't date after that happened."

"Shut up, Hyuuga." Sasuke sank farther down in his seat. Neji propped up one of his eyebrows.

"Touchy are we? What was her name again?" Neji egged on.

Naruto caught the drift.

"Oh, God. Not that woman. She's the devil herself."

Sasuke thought to himself. What was the name of the she demon? Carol? Kaline? Kate?

"Oh, I remember, it was _Karen_."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Naruto let out a shrill scream. He fell off his arm in the chair and landed on the sleeping Shikamaru. He woke up with an orange blur on him. He pushed Naruto off. Naruto ran behind the couch. Sasuke and Neji just stared.

"Did he just scream like a girl?" Neji asked, gaping.

"Did he just leave his ramen?" Sasuke sounded more shocked than Neji.

Shikamaru just snorted.

"And this is a hard rock band? Pitiful." He went back to sleep.

Naruto peered over the couch and looked at Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto winced. "What?" Sasuke repeated.

"Your gonna hit me when I tell you this."

"Try me."

Naruto sighed, and ran over to Sasuke. He whispered in his ear. Sasuke picked up his broken guitar as Naruto gulped.

"You did what!?"

"Oh, come on! A realty show is just what you need, with 20 girls fighting over you…." Naruto yelped as Sasuke took a swing at him.

"Damnit Naruto! Get back here!"

Neji smirked as he watched Sasuke chase Naruto with a swinging guitar.

"You know he's faster Naruto!"

CLANK!!!!!

Lee hadn't noticed the other bump that adorned the other side of Naruto's head.

"What do you mean it's already done!?" Rock Lee and Sasuke argued back in forth about the show. Sasuke was supposed to do it for the band, give them more publicity. Sasuke could care less. As they went back in forth, Naruto and Neji just watched.

"Gatorade…" Neji taunted.

"H2O…." Naruto whispered.

"Gatorade…"

"H2O!" Naruto all but screamed.

"Shut up already!" Lee busted out. "You!-" He pointed at Sasuke- "You pre-Madonna! You are doing that show!"

Sasuke huffed as he sat back down.

"That's what you get."

"Shut up, Neji."

"I don't think I will. This is what you get for having me room with Naruto."

"There was no way he was sharing with me, he bit me last time."

"That was probably your fault. You crawled in my bed last time we roomed."

"Oh, _hell no_. I _never_ did that. And I don't _crawl_."

"When I woke up you were stroking my hair!"

"Because you looked like a girl! With your long hair and everything, and _you_ were in _my _bed."

"At least my hair doesn't look like I have a duck on my head."

"Excuse me?! A duck?!"

"Oh I'm sorry, it doesn't look like a duck."

"Damn right-"

"It looks like a duck's ASS!"

"Why you-"

"Plus"- Neji smirked.-"Why do think any girl would be in your bed if you don't date?"

Sasuke was hooked by that. Neji had convinced Sasuke to do the show.

A pink bus made its way up to the manor they were to stay at. It was huge like a celeb house should be, with a pool and everything. All the girls were excited about the place.

Sakura, however, was nervous about meeting Sasuke. She remained quiet, sitting next to her chatty friend. Hinata and Tenten had promised that they would watch; answer any calls in case it was one of their best friends. Ino, on the other hand, was a competitor like her. They sat right next to each other as the personalities clashed. Sakura just stared out the window, while Ino was loud and talked to the other girls. Sakura just sighed.

Both girls were beautiful. One a platinum blonde, with sky blue eyes and her tanned skin showed that she had just the right of sun in her skin. She had a small pixie nose, and medium peach lips.

The other, a pastel pinkette with bright green eyes and only had a slight tan to her paler skin. Sakura's nose was about medium size for a nose, but she had plump lips that were a soft pink.

Her breathe caught as Sakura watched him walk out of the limo. His pale skin contrasted with his dark eyes, and his black hair that had blue tips at the end. His eyes immediately connected with hers. Green against onyx. Her lips parted a little, a habit developed from having full lips. He bit the inside of his cheek.

The next chapter is going to have more SasuxSaku stuff in it. So don't worry, plus there's a big surprise in the crowd of girls.

Please Review and tell me how you like it.


	2. Love Bear?

Hello everyone! Nevermind the note I left on the other update, ive decided to stay on this account insteadJ Yayyyyyy! Read and Review please, and no flames.

Chapter 2- Love Bear?

'_Oh my gosh…_' Sakura mused. He was so beautiful. And it looked like he was staring back at her.

She felt her face go red and turned her head to hide it. But when she peeked out again he was still staring. She poked Ino on the shoulder. None of the other girls had noticed that the bus had stopped and were still blabbing very loudly. Ino ignored her, still talking to two other blondes. Sakura frowned and poked her again, in the ribs this time. She whispered her name. "Ino!"

Ino swatted Sakura's hand away and turned towards her best friend. She angrily whispered back. "What!

"The bus stopped."

"Ok"?

"Dude, look! Sasuke's standing right there and he's looking this way-"

Sakura hadn't realized that the whole bus had gone quiet. They all looked over to see that indeed he was standing there, hands in his pockets and curiously peering through Sakura's window.

It was like an animal attack for the watering hole.

All the girls jumped toward Sakura, wanting to be seen by Sasuke too. And sadly, Sakura got squished up against the window, almost being suffocated by the other women's breast. It was amazing how many of them were fake. Ino was pulling on her friend's hand, pushing herself and Sakura away from the mounds of girls. Sakura managed to slide down and crawl under the seat and meet Ino.

"So that was it."

"Yea."

"Oops."

Sakura glared.

"Oops is right. I almost got killed by someone's rock hard boobs."

Ino just snickered as they made their way to the front of the bus. All the others seemed too stupid to get the hint they could get off, they were too busy wanting to be seen by Sasuke and his crew.

Sasuke felt so bad.

He had been staring, a habit that was unusual for him, at a pink haired girl. The first thought that had come to mind was that who in their right mind would dye their hair pink, but Naruto had once said that his old friend had pink hair naturally so he pushed those thoughts away.

What really got him was when she turned around. She had big sea foam green eyes surrounded by long dark lashes. Her face was clear and held a healthy glow to it. Her long hair cascaded down past her shoulders to where he couldn't see, and her smile he had managed to capture when she tuned around was dazzling. She was very interesting indeed. She looked like she might be the only intelligible one on the god forsaken bus. And then, to his dismay, she turned back around. He squinted his eyes a little. Was her neck red? She peered back around to him, peeking past her pink locks. He could see her red face before it swiped back around again. He chuckled to himself. That was adorable. He was starting to think it wouldn't be that bad.

And then the whole bus noticed him.

He was nervous that they might go for him, and he was fully prepared to make a run for his room in the mansion. It was the only bedroom with a lock. But, to his surprise, he witnessed the pink haired girls head push against the window as girls piled into that one seat, wanting him to look at them.

Despicable.

The pink haired beauty vanished, and he felt bad for causing her to be attacked by the mountain of other women. They all looked the same to him.

Bleached hair, big 'fake' boobs, a tan, and too much make up.

'_Just great'_ He thought to himself sarcastically. He closed his eyes and pulled his sunglasses off, regretting what he was about to do. But hey, it was for his band and publicity. He opened them again and smirked to the crowd, a typical thing he did before they would start playing on stage. All the women on the bus screamed for him. The poor bus driver was trying to settle them down, but they committed mutiny and threw him out the window. Sasuke didn't care to save him, it was just Rock Lee. H quickly got up with fire in his eyes.

"Ladies! Please do not be rude in front of Sasuke!"

But the girls didn't pay attention to bushy brows. He wobbled toward Sasuke, mumbling under his breath.

"So, what now?" Sasuke asked as Rock Lee used his shoulder as support.

Rock Lee huffed. "Get them off the bus and lined up so we can explain the rules."

"Hn."

Sasuke turned and walked off. Rock Lee fell with his support being gone and groaned on the ground.

This was gonna be more difficult than he thought.

"Do you think it's safe?" Sakura looked out from behind the bus. The other girls had yet to notice anything and were ranting over Sasuke as he just looked at them. The bus driver, the man with the thick eyebrows, was laying on the ground mumbling curses to himself. Sasuke raised up one of his hands. The girls on the bus squealed. He twitched two of his fingers forward. And like on que, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru headed towards the bus. She watched them walk up to the window and try to calm the others down.

"Make me!" One shouted and threw her shoe at blonde one. The pump hit him square in the face and he covered his face shouting "Fuck!"

Theres one down.

Ino popped her head around too to watch what was happening. The one with the tied up hair like a pineapple attempted to calm them down.

"Stop being troublesome-"

He was hit with the other pump before he got to finish his sentence.

Theres two down

Neji looked at his fallen comrades and scoffed. They didn't understand a thing about women.

"Stop squawking and get your asses-"

Strike three, and the purse gets thrown. But Neji was prepared for it and grabbed it by the strap. 'How dare they throw their little accessories at a Hyuuga!' he thought. He whirled the purse back around and threw it back at them. He smirked as it hit multiple of them.

"Now-"

Neji's eyes widened as thousands of purses, shoes, and lipstick were thrown at him. He ran from them and dodged with all his might. Attempting to avoid getting hit from them he jumped out of their range of attacks. Neji growled as Naruto laughed at him, still holding his nose. Then, Neji noticed a flash of pink and blue before it disappeared from behind the bus. He looked over at the other girls, who were back to gawking at Sasuke. They didn't seem to care that Sasuke was glaring back at them. He slowly began to walk to the other side of the bus, making sure the others didn't see him, to where he had seen the flashes.

Sakura peeked out again and met with pale eyes.

"Ah!" They both jumped back in shock, Sakura falling into Ino. She had never been this close to a celebrity before. He just stared at her. For a moment she wondered if there was something on her face, or in her teeth. She blushed as she had an embarrassing thought. '_What if Sasuke was staring at something stuck on my face too? Geez, what a great way to get noticed.'_

"H-hi." Ino said as she held out her hand to shake. She was just as nervous as Sakura. He shifted his stare to her hand, then turned around and began walking. He only stopped when he noticed that they weren't following but gaping at him.

"Follow me."

They did exactly what they were told, making sure not to get too close to him.

He turned his head to the side a little.

"Stand in front of Sasuke on the blue line and the others will follow."

Sakura nodded, Ino gulped. They didn't want to be near those girls.

Sakura lined up first as Ino stood next to her. Sasuke's gaze shifted from the bus two the two standing in front of him. A blonde girl and-

The pink haired one.

She blushed again as he looked over at her and smirked. She didn't know what to do. She was couldn't turn her head away otherwise it would look strange, but her red face was so embarrassing.

'_Come on Sakura, suck it up.'_

She willed for it to go away. If she was gonna go through with this she had to be strong. He was just another person. He was just a better known, sexier person.

Damn. That wasn't helping.

She looked over to Ino, who seemed to be in a worse state than her. She was practically drooling over the guy. Typical Ino. Besides meeting the hottest man alive all the rest was gonna be a total drag. She heard multiple feet running in her direction. They had finally figured it out like Neji had planned. Rock Lee was finally back and up again, barking out instructions. They didn't listen at first, but when he told them that who ever didn't follow what he says and rules, they would immediately be kicked out. That shut them up. The moved like a lock of sheep following the shepherd then. Damn women. Damn hot Sasuke. Damn this show!

The other 18 girls had lined up accordingly, staring adoringly at Sasuke. Some of them were sneaking some peaks at the other guys too. Sakura frowned. Whorebags.

"Ok ladies! Now, this is gonna be simple. There are 20 of you, and 6 rooms in there." He pointed toward the big mansion in front of us. "Sasuke," he pointed toward him. "And his band mates," pointed at them too. "Are going to be in the master bedroom/suite. Each will have their own separate room in case Sasuke needs any…..privacy." More high pitched screams. "And the rest of you will be split off into groups of four to each room. As each week goes on, Sasuke will have competitions for his love. The winner or winners will get to go on a romantic date with him." Sasuke practically threw up in his mouth. "But also, each week he will eliminate girls until it comes down to three." He held up three fingers.

guy was dramatic.

"And they will get to go on a special vacation with him. He will eliminate one, and the other two will be left to make his choice for the finale."

Sasuke cringed.

Neji sighed.

Naruto snickered.

Sakura groaned.

Ino looked at Sakura questionably.

The other girls cheered.

And Shikamaru was half asleep.

This was gonna be great.

"Rock Lee," Sasuke started, "Is it safe to let them pick their own rooms like that? I mean, they just trampled into my new house. Who knows what their planning!"

Rock Lee waved him off. "Hush hush, Sasuke. I have names on each of the beds and they should know where they are assigned by now."

Sasuke went to protest again, but this time Naruto shut him up.

"Come on Sasuke! Just enjoy a house full of hot women who are just crazy about you."

This was the first time ever that Sasuke gave in to Naruto's advice and walked in the house.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

'_Who the hell says hush hush?'_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura absolutely hated it already.

She luckily had Ino as a roommate, but the other two women were just horrid.

One had dark purple hair that was short and brown eyes. She was snooty and liked to insult people.

The other one though, was the worst of all.

She had this horrible color of hair. It was such an eyesore. Yet she acted like she was the most beautiful thing out there. She was a snob. She was a spoiled brat. She was just plain mean. And Sakura did not like her. She wore the skimpiest clothes out of all of them, but still nothing was showing (It means she's flat chested.). It was just a fact that the woman was just not that hot.

Sakura was just having a bad day.

She kept repeating to herself, "It's worth it. It's worth it." while getting ready in one of the bathrooms. She was the only one getting ready in there at the moment because she had waited or the rest of the women to leave so it wouldn't be crowded. She had waited an hour before the first one came out. That was Ino; the other two emerged a lot later. The other two were still looking for the perfect outfit and ransacking their room. Ino was already dressed, wearing a dark purple top with a little ruffle and a jean skirt. Her heels matched her top, and her hair was up as always with her bangs hanging in her face. Sakura was already dressed too, wearing a red wide neck shirt that showed some of her creamy skin with some jean shorts and red sandals. It was just too hot out to put all those frilly stuff on in her opinion.

Sakura finished put on some mascara and looked in the mirror. She hadn't really touched anything except putting on some eyeliner and the mascara. She didn't like foundation, it was too oily. She turned to Ino, who was sitting on a little cushion seat next to the mirror.

"Shouldn't you do something with your hair?" Sakura looked at it. Her hair floated in waves and little curls her and there. "Nah. It looks fine the way it is."

SLAM! Their bedroom door had shut violently.

"Looks like are roommates finally found the perfect outfit."

Sakura and Ino walked down together to the crowd of women. Some of them had been drinking already; you could smell the strong liquor. In the middle of the room was a platform, and behind a table sat the four men.

"What is going on?" Sakura asked Ino, but she was interrupted by the loud bushy browed man.

"What's going on, my dear youthful girl, is a sort of meeting for Sasuke to find out about the women in this house!"

He said it so loud that he didn't have to repeat it to the other girls.

He clapped his hands and moved to stand by the men at the table.

"Ok ladies, start lining up."

The first girl was one of her wretched roommates. Her uneven purple hair had been attempted to be curled, and she wore dark eye shadow to draw attention to her eyes. She was wearing a black halter top, and super short shorts. They were slender but had no shape or tone to them at all.

Ick.

"State your name." Neji said. She smiled and twirled a short strand in her fingers, trying to seem cute. Sakura felt like she going to vomit. Whether from nervousness or the fact that she could almost see the girl's ass she didn't know.

"Ami Tsuchikoge."

"Tell us a bit about yourself, Ami."

"Well, I like hanging out at the beach in my bikini, going out on romantic dates, or just staying home and _relaxing_." The last word was dripping with invitation. All the men almost gagged.

"If that's it then you can go out to the back now for our little party thing." Neji responded.

"Next."

Sakura began to get nervous as the line ahead of her shortened. All the women seemed to just want to get into Sasuke's pants. They didn't care about his feelings or who he was; they just wanted to get with a rock star. She kind of felt sad for him. None of these girls wanted the man beneath the fame.

"Next."

Her best friend that had been in front of her stepped forward and onto the platform. Her eyes were confident. She had always been good under pressure.

"Name." Shikamaru drawled.

"Ino Yamanaka." She flashed a smile.

"Anything you feel we should know to get to know you better?"

"My hair is natural, and so are my boobs. I have a bachelor's degree in business and run the flower shop my parents used to own. I'm outgoing, love to talk, and my favorite flowers are roses. I'm an awesome person and fun to hang around."

"What a drag…..ok. Next." She glared at Shikamaru before smiling at the rest and leaving the platform. She waved to Sakura as a sign of good luck.

"Hurry up you pink haired freak!" Her other roommate had been right behind her, ranting behind her back the whole time. She was surprised she didn't have a headache yet.

She stepped on the platform. Ino may be good under pressure, but Sakura was better. She stood taller than she had in line, hiding her nerves and shyness from the world. She was in no sense in extravert, but she knew how to be one when she needed to.

"Name." Naruto asked. He looked very familiar now that she got a better look at him.

She smiled shyly. "Sakura Haruno."

Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head when she said that. Could he be hearing her right? Naruto flipped through his book of names. His attention was solely on the papers he was shuffling through.

Neji decided to take over. "Is there anything-"

"What's your career?"

All eyes turned to Sasuke, who hadn't spoken or asked any questions to the other women. Sasuke waited for a reply.

"I'm studying to be a doctor."

"You must be very smart then."

"I guess so." Her bravado was getting harder to hold as he looked right into her eyes.

"What do you like to do?"

"I read, I like parks, I'm not really a big partier but I can have fun. Or just chill and lay back on the weekends."

"How old are you?"

"21. How old are you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking the questions? Besides, haven't you read the tabloids?"

"I can't just believe whatever a stranger writes, and if were supposed to get to know each other than shouldn't I be allowed to ask questions?"

He smirked at her.

She smiled back.

"I want my first alone time with her." Sasuke stated while still staring at her. She giggled a little as a light blush started to adorn her cheeks. Shikamaru wrote it down. Naruto looked up at Sakura then back down to the list. _'Sakura-chan?'_

_'Now that,_' She thought to herself, '_is how to be cute.'_

"You can go now, Sakura."

"Okay, Sasuke."

Sakura walked off the pedestal without looking back, heading towards Ino who was waiting for her at the door.

"Holy crap Sakura! Who knew you could flirt!"

"I have some tricks up my sleeve." She replied. But on the inside she was freaking out.

'_Oh my god! Where the hell did that come from?_' Sakura thought to herself. She had never openly flirted with a man before. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Next." Announced Shikamaru. They were all looking down at the papers, looking at all the names and wondering which would be popped up this time.

"Name." Neji said dully.

"Oh! How could you forget me sasu-kins!"

Their heads snapped up at the same time.

The reflection bounced off her glasses as she replied,

"It's me love bear! Karin!"

Naruto screamed and tipped over in his seat.

Sasuke ducked under the table.

Shikamaru wrote it all down.

And Neji just snickered.

This was getting interesting.

I'm done with the second chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. I may be a bit rusty since I haven't written anything in a while. So sorry if this chapter is not as getting to more sasusaku soon!

Bye bye!

-Jakurine


	3. Swinging Chandeliers

I do not have much to say on this headline right now, so ima just get to the disclaimer now. Read and Review please!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 3: Swinging Chandeliers

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE DEVIL HERSELF!" Naruto blurted. He darted from the room screaming.

I sweatdropped at that. I shook it off as Sasuke got up and marched out, Leaving a crowd of confused girls and a smirking Karin.

"I knew I wasn't gonna like her." Ino teased. I sighed. This was so not a teasing moment.

Except for how Naruto screamed. That was pretty funny.

Sasuke stormed out of the room, shoving a big blue vase out of the way. Naruto yelped as he fell out of the broken vase. Naruto didn't dwell on it much as he ran to find another hiding spot. Shikamaru and Neji followed and stepped over the ignored shards. Shikamaru ran a hand through his hair, sighing. He knew Sasuke was going to react like this.

"That troublesome manager is gonna get it."

Neji smirked, enjoying the torture of his band mate.

"I find it amusing."

"I figured you would."

Sasuke pushed open the door to his bedroom and rummaged through his things. Neji and Shikamaru didn't see what he was holding as they followed him. Soon enough, they ran into the staff room, with Rock Lee right in the middle. He looked over and smiled.

"Ah, Sasuke! I see you found your new guitar. It's great isn't it? - Wait. What are you-"

BANG!

"My creampuffs! Why-"

"Why the hell is _Karin _here?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"How did Naruto hear that?" Neji asked. Sasuke held his new guitar over his head menacingly. He repeated.

"Why. Is. She. Here?" Rock Lee held up his arms in front of him. He nervously laughed, and replied.

"For rates of course!"

CRASH

"Damn it Sasuke your going to break everything!"

"I don't care! You're risking my health because of rates!"

"I'm sorry! We couldn't find any other ex-girlfriends!"

"Ex-girlfriends! We went on one date for publicity, and I ended up in the hospital!"

"It's not my fault."

"Like hell it is!" Sasuke held up the broken guitar again.

"Ah! Think of what your doing Sasuke! No, wait-"

Shikamaru and Neji left the room. They didn't want to stick around for anymore. Neji looked over at an orange lamp on a table.

"Get off the table Naruto!"

Naruto peeked under the lampshade.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Just because you put a lamp shade over your head, doesn't mean you're invisible."

Naruto pulled off the shade and sighed.

"Come on, we have to keep the girls company while Lee and Sasuke chat anyways."

~~~~~~~~~Sakura POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, at least something started. Ino was driving me nuts about not being able to drink. I wasn't too nuts about it; my mentor had quite a drinking problem. I could hold my liquor really well though. On the other hand, Ino didn't mind getting wasted. Neji and Shikamaru were out here, serving drinks in bartender outfits. But Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Ever since he had seen Karin he had stalked off angrily. They seemed to certainly have a history together. Ino clumsy when she was drinking. I took the fruity looking drink and took a sip. Maybe it would loosen me up.

"So," I started. Conversation usually helped Ino keep her mind straight, "I wonder what the deal is with Karin."

"Psh, anyone who reads the tabloids knows that silly."

"….I don't read the tabloids Ino."

"Oh, ehehehe," Hiccup*, "well, almost a year ago, Sasuke went out with this famous director's daughter. That's Karin. Now, it was supposed to be a quiet dinner, but they were several snapshots of her jumping over the table. Then, it showed Sasuke in the hospital, poor guy."

"Woah. I feel bad for him."

"Shyaaa. Now he has to look at her ugly face again!"

"Oh Ino."

Ino giggled again as she ordered another drink. Shikamaru looked at her and sighed. He leaned on the table top towards her.

"What's your name?"

"Ino." She chirped happily. He mumbled something under his breath. I think he said troublesome.

"Listen, don't be stupid enough to get drunk before Sasuke even shows up or he'll us it as an excuse to ignore you."

"Whatevaaaaa mistaaaaa."

He sighed again and walked away.

"Waiiiiit. What about my drink?"

He wasn't paying attention though. He was acting like he couldn't hear her while he cleaned some glasses. Ino dramatically crossed her arms. "Hymph." Was the noise of her ignoring him back. But as she did that she looked back to her chair and gasped. She stumbled out her chair, almost knocking me out of my own. She frantically searched all around the chair.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?" I asked. What could cause her to freak out this much?

"My purse. I thought I brought it down with me but it's not here!"

Really! Ino was nuts about her fucking purse. She had to carry it everywhere with her. She didn't even need it! Geez, she didn't have to go this far. I think I remember it sitting in the bathroom….

"Hang on Ino, I think I know where it is."

I got up from my seat and hurried off. I could still hear her as I entered the building.

"Ohhhhhhhh Shika! I think I'm ready for that drink now!"

"Damn woman! My name is Shikamaru!"

I laughed a little at that. Seems like Ino would be entertained while I was gone. I walked across the front room and up the steps. Our room was just down the first hallway. I turned the corner, and unexpectedly ran into a chest. A very broad chest. Oh my god, Sasuke! But as I looked up, I was met with blue instead of black. It was the loud blonde. I think his name was Naruto. He smiled down at me with a bright white smile. It was contagious.

"Hey there. I was just walking around to prove that Sasuke wouldn't get jumped and raped, but it looks like I was wrong."

"Oh, no! I was just getting a purse for a friend and-"

"Calm down Sakura. I was just kidding."

I looked up at him curiously, I stepped back to put a little distance from his chest and asked,

"How do you know my name?"

He looked shocked at me, then a little sad.

"You mean you don't remember me?"

"I don't know…."

He did look a little familiar, but I just couldn't place my finger on it.

"Ah come on," he smiled at me again, pointing to his face and adding, "How can you not remember me _Sakura-chan_."

My eyes practically popped open. He smiled brighter at my realization.

"Oh my god. Naruto! I haven't seen you in years! How have you been?"

He laughed at me as I quickly hugged him. How could I forget one of my best friends in middle school? Especially when he hadn't forgotten me. Well how could he? If it wasn't for me beating up all those kids through second grade he would've never found his own strength. He had been teased when he was younger just like me. We were just as close as Ino and I. And then suddenly after junior high his guardian changed and he had to move away. We had both cried that day. Hell, even Ino had cried. It was such a sad day.

"I've been good Sakura. After I moved I found Sasuke and the others at the new school and this band became my family. Jaraiya even helps sponsor us."

"That's great Naruto!" He had finally earned the respect he had always wanted.

"Ya, well, you better hurry down Sakura cause were about to start the first competition."

"First competition? Already? But we haven't even gotten to talk to Sasuke."

"Actually, Sakura, don't tell anyone this, but I'm doing it to buy Sasuke more time. He's, uh, talking to the managers and such."

Oh. So I guess I wouldn't get my one on one time with Sasuke after all.

"Hurry Sakura!" He ran down the steps and outside, wearing a matching outfit that Neji and Shikamaru had. I was kinda nervous about this. Naruto was a nice guy, but he wasn't exactly the smartest. I sped walked the rest of the way to our room, quickly grabbing the purse and getting out of there. I had a bad feeling in my stomach.

~~~~~~~~Back downstairs in the back patio~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was brightly smiling as he slapped a red sticky note onto Neji's back.

"What the hell?" Neji shouted. He quickly turned around and grabbed Naruto's collar. "What'd you put on me?"

Naruto gulped.

"Woah, calm down Neji. We're gonna buy Sasuke some time and start off the first competition. He's still in the control room ranting at Lee and Kakashi. He didn't even notice I was there for most the time."

Neji huffed and let go. "I never agreed to this."

"But your gonna."

"How so?"

"Think about it. We're chasing half-drunk girls in skimpy outfits."

"….I'll do it."

"I knew it! You are secretly a pervert!"

"I am nothing like you."

"Ok…" Naruto awkwardly said. He turned to Shikamaru who had been staring and pulled off another red sticky note from his batch. He held it out to Shikamaru who sighed.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." Naruto slapped it onto Shikamaru's forehead, who flinched. His shoulders slumped as he walked towards the house. Neji followed him in the same style, and Naruto rounded up all the half-drunk women in the house. Naruto saw Sakura grabbing her friend Ino and walking in the group with the girls. He walked ahead of them and onto the platform in the middle of the room and signaled for everyone's attention. He was having some trouble getting girls to quit talking and focus. "Oi! Listen up!" But still nothing. Shikamaru, who was standing on one side, nodded to Neji, who was on the other. Neji pushed Naruto off the pedestal and stepped on it, forgetting Naruto's ranting. He cleared his voice and got some attention. Then, without any other warning, He growled out,

"Shut the hell up you bimbos!"

He immediately gained their attention. He stepped down and stared off into space again. Naruto smiled and turned to Shikamaru.

"You gonna announce the competition?"

"No way."

"What! Why?"

"Because I'm not taking credit for your idiotic idea."

Naruto frowned at him. "Fine." He mumbled. He got up once again in front of the girls. Sakura glanced at him and muttered, "What does he mean by idiotic?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So this is what he meant by idiotic." I deadpanned. I was currently, hiding behind a window curtain. Right next to Ino. Naruto's idea of a 'competition' for love, was technically hide n seek. Yea, that's right, hide n seek. I knew something weird like this was going to happen. Technically, the rules of the game were simple:

1. Don't get caught by the ones who had a red sticky note on them.

, Neji, and Shikamaru were the ones who had sticky notes. Therefore, hide from them.

3. There was an object with a gold star on it. Whoever found this item before being caught would win an individual date with Sasuke. So, I had a chance to get my date back.

4. If you are not found within the hour, those left over will get a group date with Sasuke.

5. You must stay within the house's boundary.

When some girl went to ask about Sasuke, Naruto quickly cut her off saying that he would not be included in the chasing, to avoid anyone being purposefully caught. Nice thinking ahead. I'm sure that most of the girls were searching for that gold star right now, and most likely getting caught wandering in the hallways, or posing in a closet or even under a rug, but I guess our hiding spot isn't anything better. But at least a curtain is more cover than an open closet or a lump in a rug. You couldn't see our bodies through the curtain, so it was easier to see what was going on. Ino was across from me in the under curtain, slowly sobering up. At least she was being quiet. I peered over the curtain, seeing someone walking down the hallway. I quickly recoiled as someone darted past us. I had seen blonde behind her and knew Naruto was slowly closing in. What I didn't count on, was that the girl would grab onto the curtain while passing, exposing us to her chaser. Naruto came at us in full swing. Ino screamed. We darted away from him, eventually splitting off from each other. Naruto followed me, of course. He and Ino never really did get along. I swerved watching as Naruto collided with another woman who was currently running from Neji. That would give me some space.

~~~~With Ino~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank god Naruto followed Sakura. So far I haven't ran into anybody yet. If Sakura hadn't turned the corner then I wouldn't have been able to hide under this table. I know, how can you hide under a table? It is actually a really good spot. There was a drape that was hanging down, and I was able to scoot so far back that I could see other people, but they couldn't see me. Four people had gone past me so far, none of them had noticed me or they would've opened their big mouths and got me caught. I just have to wait here until time is up and then-

"You really think that spot is clever don't you?"

Shit. I didn't notice those shoes being there before. And I knew exactly who that was, in his stupid smug voice.

"It might be for you women, but do you really think that it would work against us? Sure Naruto's dumb, but he's not that dumb."

Damn. I really hate this Shikamaru guy. Always trying to call me out on shit. And now I've been fucking caught be this boring dude.

"I'm gonna give you another opportunity to hide, since this one was so easy that you don't deserve to be caught."

And just like that he walked away. Who the fuck does he think he is? Saying that crap to me. I'll show him. I got out from under the table. Hmm, I need a spot that will be concealed but still give me access to escape if I need to. I poked around the corner, making sure nobody was around. I was just above the main area; I could see the front door past the railing. The giant chandelier looked really pretty from this spot. Strangely, it looked like it was slightly rocking and a little bit of pink was shining off of it.

"Sakura!"

Sakura popped her head up from the chandelier.

"How did you get up there?"

"Um, I jumped from the railing."

I always knew that Sakura was freaky to the extreme athletic, but the distance the chandelier was from the rail was just….wrong.

"Come on Ino, it's pretty sturdy and I think there's room for you."

"Are you kidding me? I can barely jump to reach the high shelves. There's no way I'll make it up there I'm finding somewhere else."

She shrugged at me. That was totally not fair. I heard footsteps and a "AHA!" from down the hallway I had just turned. Whoever it was had just seen Sakura exposed from her spot.

"Shit, Ino run! It's Naruto!"

Ah crap. I quickly darted down the other hallway leading to the bedrooms, before I heard the chandelier swinging and a blonde blur hanging from it. That really was a sturdy chandelier.

I ran to the end of the hall, there was only one door there. I think this was Sasuke's room. I walked in quietly. It was free game anyways, and it wouldn't be that bad if I accidently ran into Sasuke. Unfortunately, he wasn't in here. There was a girl in his closet, and a different door leading to a room with 3 other beds. These must be the other guy's room. The beds had different colors of sheets on them and were fairly similar with a headboard and bedposts holding a cloth above the bed on each of them. Maybe…..

I walked over to the green one and climbed up the bed post and rolled onto the sheet. This would work perfectly, and the other chick in the closet had been too busy going through Sasuke's clothes to notice me come in, so if she was caught she would be unable to rat me out and take me down with her. This was perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ with Sasuke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'Damn Rock Lee.'_ Sasuke remembered back to what Lee had said.

_The staff held down Sasuke, his guitar being half way across the room._

_"You're telling me that I cant vote off Karin!"_

_"Not tonight. Remember Sasuke, we need her for ratings." Sasuke grimaced, knowing that he had no power over it. He looked over to Kakashi for help, but found no such luck._

_'He owes me so much.'_ Sasuke wondered the halls. He had been forced to hurry back since the mixer had started. _'Naruto with his stupid ideas.'_ Naruto hadn't matured from when they had first met. Secretly, Sasuke was actually glad Naruto hadn't changed. He could be a head ache, but sometimes he was the only reason Sasuke had a good day. That and he was a good stress reliever. While he was thinking to himself he didn't notice the blonde turning the corridor. Naruto waved a hand in front of his face to bring him back to earth. Sasuke blinked. "What?"

"I _said_, have you found any girls that I could grab?"

_'Ah, so they already started this stupid competition.'_

"I think you would know if I found anyone."

"No I mean, ya know, any girls you saw that you _want_ to be grabbed."

"No Naruto, I can't help you." Sasuke thought for a moment. "I saw Karin hiding in my closet."

"And she didn't see you?"

"No, she was too busy looking through my clothes. Make sure nothing's missing."

"Yes sir! By the way, did you see Sakura run past here?"

"No, I didn't see her. Why do you ask?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"She gave me the slip. _Twice_."

"Good for her."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah." He slapped Sasuke on the back and smiled before he ran off towards the bedroom. Sasuke stood there and shook his head, not noticing what Naruto had just done. Naruto lost this girl twice. She must be something to get away from an old high school football player. He had known she was different. Sighing, Sasuke started walking again. _'Wait, I didn't sigh.'_ Sasuke looked up and saw the pink haired beauty. On the ceiling. Her eyes widened when she saw that he noticed her.

"How…how did you get up there?" He questioned.

It was Sakura's first encounter alone with Sasuke. She couldn't help but be nervous. Sure she had sounded sassy when they were being introduced, but now that it was just her face to face with him she failed to regain that confidence. She couldn't just not answer him though. "Well, I used my arms and legs to climb up and then apply the same pressure to both walls, then it was pretty easy." Sakura's arms and legs were stretched out, reaching both of the walls and keeping her in place. She could feel herself start sweating. He was looking so intensely as he had done before.

"Impressive." Sakura's heart skipped a beat at the same time her left hand slipped. She yelped as she slid from her spot, and fell towards the ground. She closed her eyes for a minute, wishing that this wouldn't be as embarrassing as it looked. When she opened her eyes, everything was in slow motion. Sasuke moved, and opened his arms as he caught her. The force knocked him back, and they fell to the ground together. Sakura rubbed her head, and realized,

_'Oh shit, I just fell on Sasuke!'_

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I-I slipped…" Sasuke was looking up at her. He didn't seem hurt at all. Their faces were close, since he was lying on the ground, and she was above him. Her hands rested on the ground on each side of his face, and his hair looked windblown from the impact. _'He's so…beautiful.' _She could feel that her face had gone pink from blushing. His gaze never faltered from hers. She panicked from his staring, and fell back from him. _'Oh god, did I just call a dude beautiful? How stupid am I! And the suggestive position we ended up in….' _The color of her face put her hair to shame.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to."

He got up and dusted himself off before offering his hand to her. She took it and he gently lifted her to her feet.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Well, I should probably go back to hiding now."

"Understandable." He let go of her hand, too soon for her, and turned away from her to get to his now secluded room.

But as he turned Sakura gasped and grabbed his shoulder to seize him from walking farther away.

She had just found the gold star on his back.

~~~~~~~~~~Sakura POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What the hell?

Does that mean I just won?

" _You're_ the special item?"

"What?"

"Oh no, I didn't mean that you're a thing, or anything. It's just Naruto said there was a special item that had a gold star on it and that if you found you would win but he didn't say it was you-" He raised his hand up to stop my babbling. Nasty habit for when I get nervous sometimes.

"What gold star?"

"The one on your back?"

He reached around and pulled the sticker of his shirt.

"Damn Naruto." He muttered. It sounded like he had no clue what was going on. "Is this what you need?" He held the star up to me.

"I think so."

He held it out. I grabbed it, my finger barely crossing his. I know I talked a lot of crap about doing this, but it made me shiver when I touched him. I was hoping it was just jitters from touching a celebrity, but I knew that I wasn't that shallow. I genuinely felt a strong pull to him and I didn't really know why.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

Hn? Is that a weird congratulation? Or maybe a 'I'm glad it's you'? Or a 'Oh great, another babbling fan girl. Yeah, I could see him totally rejecting a girl like me, but hn is worse. Because I don't really know what that _means_. Maybe it isn't so bad, he doesn't look disgusted or anything. Actually, he doesn't really look as…distant. But it didn't help that much. He just had these dark eyes that always looked so blank. Dark fathomless eyes that you could stare into.

But I didn't. He would probably find it way too creepy.

He started to walk away again before I could ponder it for too long. I assumed that I was just supposed to walk to the main room since I was safe anyways. As I made it downstairs, Naruto finally glomped me.

"Haha! I finally got you!"

"Nice try. I found Sasuke first."

"Damn it."

I gave him the gold star and walked into the main room with him. It was already crowded by angry girls. But I noticed that Ino wasn't there yet.

And there was only five minutes left.

Ahhhhh I know, the romance is taking forever to get here. But do not fear, Sasuke and Sakura will get to go on their date in the next chapter.:)

Thank you for reading!


	4. The End of the First Round

Augh, I didn't know it was going to take this long for Sakura to get to her date! But there are details that I simply can't leave out. And this chapter was sooooooooo long. So read, review, and enjoy my story:3 thank chu

Chapter 4: The End of the First Round

!With Ino!

I giggled as she heard Karin being violently pulled from Sasuke's closet.

_'That's what you get bitch.'_ I thought to myself.

I poked my head over the sheet to see if I could find a clock. There was a big bulky black one that told me I had only 9 minutes before time was up. And if I was the only girl that made it… I would get a chance to wear my sexy new outfit I had bought just days before we had come here. I folded my arms and giggled as I thought about being alone with Sasuke. A man that masculine couldn't resist my charms for too long. He was absolutely perfect bad boy dream I could think of, and sorry Sakura, but he was going to be mine. I was getting gitty already and went to look at the clock again. Only 5 minutes left!

Sorry Sakura, but it looks like I'm gonna win this time.

!Normal POV!

Ino's triumphant confidence fell short as she heard voices in the other room again. Her body stiffened and she laid perfectly still, looking up at the ceiling. There was no way they could find her if she stayed quiet. No one would bother looking in a canopy.

"Oi! Are you sure you covered everything in here Naruto?"

"Yea! All I found was….Karin…ew."

Shikamaru sighed.

"Alright. I'll just double check then."

"Fine then if you don't believe me." Naruto walked out the door as Shikamaru turned his heel and walked towards the door leading to their bedrooms. Karin wore big heels, so her trail to the closet had been easy to find because he had seen the sunken footsteps in the carpet. But a much lighter trail was leading here…

He opened the door and whipped his head around to see the full view of the room. There were no closets in this room, they only had a wardrobe chest in front of each of their beds. His was the one with green sheets and a green draped over his bed. All of them were the same style, except Naruto's was orange and Neji's was white. He followed the footsteps, but stopped in front of his bed. They stopped right there. Could it be? He peeked under the bed. Nothing. He opened his chest and looked around in his clothes. No one there either.

"Augh. This is so troublesome."

He plopped down on his bed. He hadn't gotten to sleep for the longest time and was dreadfully tired. He put his arms over his eyes with the intent to get a quick cat nap in.

_Rrrrrrr….._

He took the arm off his eyes and looked around.

What was that?

_Rrrrriiiiiiipppppppp!_

The draped above split, and Ino fell right onto Shikamaru's chest.

"What the hell woman?" She blushed at the situation she was in. Usually she had men mewling at her feet but this man was always yelling at her like she was bugging him! She gasped, remembering why she was hiding and glanced to the clock for hope.

There was still 4 minutes left.

She went to get up and escape but heavy arms clamped her to the broad chest she had been lying against. She desperately tried to pull away, but the arms were too strong for her.

"Looks like you've been caught Ino."

He got up and momentarily let go, only to latch onto her wrist instead and haul her out of the room. She was furious that she had been caught after she had been so close, but one thing was ringing through her mind.

_'He remembered my name?_'

"Let me go!"

"No." Shikamaru replied stubbornly. This troublesome woman had been poking at his last nerve all day. First, she tries to get drunk before anything starts, then she hides in the most idiotic place, and now she was violently pounding against his back and screaming at him to let her go. He found it to be her fault for trying to pull a fast one on him and the only solution was to carry the crazy girl back to the main room and deliver her to Neji so he could hide in his room and relax. But she was making it extremely difficult for him as she repeatedly tried to kick him in the stomach and her loud voice was giving him a migraine. Shikamaru was tempted to look back at the blonde woman, but he feared that his eyes would wander to her skirt instead since she was slung over his shoulder. But there was no way he was giving her the satisfaction of calling him a pervert. But he almost did turn around. _Almost_.

"Please let me go! I really wanna go on a date with Sasuke and I'm sooooo close!" The blonde drawled. She had sobered up since their last conversation, and she truly seemed desperate to win over Sasuke's affections. If he had any. Shikamaru stopped and sighed for the longest time before he set her down. She stared up at him in confusion for a minute, causing him to sigh again and run his hands through his hair in agitation. How clueless could she be?

"Go before I change my mind."

She flashed him a wide smile and squealed before running off.

"That woman really is an idiot…." He seethed. Didn't she realize that she could get caught by anyone else? He undid the hair band from his now messy head and smoothed it out before pulling it back into its usual pony. As he finished fixing his hair and looked off in the direction of where she had ran off to.

DING DING!

"Looks like you made it…." He said to no one in particular. He smiled to himself before turning his heel and walking back to their meeting place in the front foyer.

!

Sakura felt as though she was gonna die from either suffocation, or murder. She was squished in between Naruto and Neji on a small loveseat at the corner of the room. She had originally sat down to separate herself from the crowd, but Naruto had quickly joined her and was talking animatedly about everything she had missed in his life. She didn't mind Naruto, or the catching up. What really got to her was when she was practically pushed into Naruto, and the seat she had been holding was being occupied by the silent Hyuuga trying to look nonchalant who claimed the now coveted seat. The pearl eyed man had sandwiched her between the two men, leaving no room for her to adjust as her shoulders bumped against theirs. And if that wasn't bad enough, she got a feeling that she was being watched and turned from Naruto to see all the girls in the room glaring and almost foaming at the mouth. She attempted to ignore them, they were just jealous, but their whispering and snide little comments dragged her back into their world. She didn't like it when people talked about her when they didn't know her, but just her against more than 10 girls would be pushing it even for her. That and she really didn't want them to say anything to Sasuke or be a target to the other women's wrath. So she decided not to speak up. She attempted to excuse herself, slowly getting up and saying

"Excuse me, I have to-"

But before she got to finish her sentence two hands shot up and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her back down. She was baffled at her failed escape and confused as to why she was currently being held hostage. What was going on?

"You need to stay here." Neji commanded. She quirked her eyebrow and looked at him questionably.

"Since you found the gold star, we need to make sure no one tries to jump you."

She looked out to the crowd.

"I don't think this is helping either." She replied back. Naruto and Neji looked at each other for a moment before shrugging and resuming their spots on the couch, keeping her stuck there. Great. She was already a target. The other girls in the room were still trying to say things about her. Naruto noticed this too, and looked down at his old friend to see if she was ok. But she didn't care that much. She understood how girls could be, especially over a boy. It was almost reasonable with a guy as hot as Sasuke, but she would never admit that she approved how they were acting. Heck, she had come here on accident! She had come to have a little fun, and watch over Ino to make sure she didn't do anything that would legally cause problems. Everything would be caught on TV after all. Speaking of which, Sasuke looked so much better in person than he did on TV. She didn't realize that she might develop feelings for him. He was, after all, a rock star and did what he pleased. The moment they had shared when she had first seen him was exhilarating. She was never so open to flirt before, and the butterflies when she had first saw him had excited her. Maybe she had been a hypocrite and had been judging him all along. But, so far the only time they had actually talked was in the hallway, and he didn't seem to be that happy that she was there. Maybe he thought she was just another annoying fan girl? Her eyes narrowed slightly. She would show him that she was not some looney fan of his, she was a real person. And these bitches standing in front of her weren't gonna get rid of her that easy.

She heard a loud bell rime twice before she saw the third member of the hunting party emerge with empty hands. She was forced out of her seat, since her shoulders were practically stuck to the guys arms. She had to forcibly yank herself away before she sighed in freedom. But her triumph was short lived as she noticed that her blonde friend was still missing. Normally, she would count this for Ino as a win, but Ino didn't know the surprise that Sakura held. There were only 14 other girls there, she counted, leaving five that were left to go on a group date. Sakura had a chance to breathe and step forward as Naruto got on his pedestal again, and pulled out a megaphone. She quickly slapped her hands over her ears before Naruto yelled into the megaphone.

"GAME OVER! You ladies can come out of hiding!"

At first, no one came out, making Naruto look like a dumbass. But soon enough, they piled out one after another until all five of them were facing the losers and smiling. Ino was one of those girls, and was certainly flaunting that she would get to go out with Sasuke. Sakura smirked. Ino was acting like she was all that and a box of crackers when four other girls stood before her. Not only was she not all that, but she would be sharing her time with Sasuke with four other girls. Sakura would get him all to herself. She felt bad for Ino, but that's what she got for being cocky. Naruto cleared his throat, hinting that he was about to announce something again. Neji swiftly took the megaphone away from his grasp. He looked back and pouted at the other man. Neji stood there and stared back intensely. Naruto sniffed. Neji grabbed the end of the megaphone and started to bend it. Naruto quickly turned back around and cupped his hands, understanding Neji's threat. One more tear and he would ruin the precious megaphone.

"Ok! So it seems we have a winner!"

He looked to the 5 girls smiling.

"And none of you are it!" he yelled.

"What!" They cackled in unison.

"Even though you managed to stay alive in the game, going on the group date with Sasuke was only the constellation prize. The real winner is right there!"

He dramatically pointed at the pink haired beauty, causing her to gulp at the levels of murderous intent in each girl's eyes. Ah shit, looks like staying at least somewhat under the radar was impossible now.

"Yes! The real prize was finding the gold star! One that Sakura found fairly early. Come up and claim your prize Sakura."

Sakura blushed as all eyes turned to her. She didn't like being the center of attention, but Sakura stood confidently with false bravado and walked forward. She wasn't scared of these girls. Naruto smiled at her as she joined him, appearing dubious to the weird looks she was getting at the moment. She turned to him to accept her prize, but he was still standing there smiling at her. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, and after a minute of pure silence she got agitated from the nerves of how much attention was building and asked

"Ummm, where's my prize?"

"Right here."

The women in the room gasped as they spotted the man the voice belonged to. Sasuke was leaning over the edge of the railing above them and peering down at her smirking. She watched all the other girls scream his name and scoffed. _'Remember Sakura, he's just another guy.'_ She regarded him plainly for a minute and went back to Naruto. He probably liked all the attention he was getting. But Sakura jumped as he landed next to her gracefully, getting in between her and Naruto. She stoppedd the blush coming to her cheeks as she tried to keep up a cool façade in front of him. He was just a hot cocky rock star. But no matter how much she could lie to herself, she was really freaking out on the inside. How could he jump from the floor without getting hurt? It made her think of his muscles, which she had a very good view of with his sleeveless white shirt. His biceps were defined, and they weren't huge, but they were big enough to make her wonder if he could bench press her. One of her secret things that she liked was a man's biceps and abs. And now that she saw Sasuke certainly surpassed anything she'd seen for arms, she wondered how hot his abs were….

Sakura would slap herself if she wouldn't look like an idiot. She wasn't some little hormonal teenage girl anymore, she was mature. She couldn't just fantasize about a man, she had to be reasonable and scrutinize every detail. Yes, he had a smokin' hot body, but personality wise? She hadn't found anything yet. He was so quiet and she hadn't had any time to see what he was really like. She was not willing to get hurt again, even if it had rippling muscles and shiny hair…

_'Damn it.'_

He smirked at her as he noticed that she was trying to avoid looking at him. Her eyes were darting in every direction to make sure she didn't glance at him. She was interesting, much more so than the rest. One minute she was openly flirting with him, and the other she was shy at how close they were. Normally, he was used to women shouting their hearts out to him and was predictable. He didn't like predictable. He wanted just the right amount of edge in a woman. He liked the mystery Sakura brought to him, even though it wasn't the typical sexy mysterious woman genre. She kept him guessing and he liked that. Naruto cleared his throat, and Sasuke momentarily glared at Naruto to get a move on.

"Sakura will get her 'prize' tomorrow, around noon. But the group date will coincide tonight in approximately one hour. SO GET A MOVE ON!"

All the girls ducked out of the room, whether it was to sulk in their rooms or get ready for their date. Naruto also started walking away with Neji. As soon as they turned the corner Neji turned to Naruto.

"We're did you learn coincide from Naruto?"

"Hey, I went to college. I know some stuff."

"Was it the word of the day on your calendar?"

"…..Yes."

"I knew it."

"How?"

"…It was mine too."

Sakura could see Sasuke sweat drop at their conversation, and she was momentarily glad that he was distracted from the fact that they were now alone. But he quickly recoiled and stared straight at her, making her stomach uneasy. She went up to twirl some of her vivid hair in her fingers. She had no clue what to say, and it looked like Sasuke wasn't going to say something anytime soon. Usually Sakura was very good at conversation, but the direct look he was giving her made her nervous about saying something stupid to him, a thing she tended to do when she got really nervous.

"Umm, so…."

He brought a finger to her lips, silencing anything she was going to say and making her lose her train of thought. He saw the surprise and confusion and his smirk widened at this. She was just too cute sometimes.

"Tomorrow at 2, don't dress formal just come in your normal clothes." She saw the glint in his eyes, which scared her a little. It certainly didn't help her nerves.

"Where are we going?"

"That's a secret." Ooooo so he trying to flirt with her again? She would prefer flirting instead of standing her listening to butterflies bang against her ribcage. She smiled sweetly at him, and he responded back with a slight curl of his lips. She found it weird, how she could go from being all jittery around him to a flirt and batting her lashes, but she didn't question it. Right now, she decided, she didn't want to analyze every little thing and just relax. Right as she went to rebuttal with a slightly funny comment, she was abruptly pushed away by an angry red headed girl. How long had she been there?

"Sasu-kinssssss!" She purred, causing Sasuke to shudder. This woman was gonna drive him into a crazy house.

"Ack!" He ducked away as she reached for him, and pouted when she failed to catch any part of him. She went to grab him again, hoping to get a touch of the fleshy barrier, but he quickly side stepped from the reaching girl. He gave Sakura an apologetic look as he took his chance to dart away from the sneering girl. Karin huffed and crossed her arms, frowning in a pouty fashion. She stopped scowling when she first noticed Sakura was there, and stared at her like she had two heads.

"He's just playing hard to get." She told Sakura before smiling and skipping away to go find Sasuke.

"This is such a strange place." Sakura shook her head at all the weirdos here.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sakura was now sitting on her bed while Ino was in the bathroom touching up her make up. Meaning wiping all the previous off and starting all over again. Sakura knew that even if she didn't show it, Ino was jealous of Sakura right now. The moment Sakura entered the room and was reunited with her friend she got nothing except a simple good job from her blonde bestie. Sakura knew something was up when Ino didn't verbally attack her, sputting out excuses or accusing her of cheating. Ino always acted like she was kidding with the pinkette, but she knew better than that. Ino was very competitive, especially when it came to guys. She was just trying to act like it had never happened, and proceeded to apply liquid eyeliner to her lid. Ino was being a sore loser at this point, and Sakura didn't want to talk to her when she was acting like this. Maybe it was the liquor kicking in again; she had seen Ino slightly stumble in the bathroom. If Ino continued to drink tonight then she would make a fool of herself. _'But if she does then it won't bother me one bit'_. Sakura was just as competitive as Ino was. And Ino was a big girl; if she made a poor choice then Sakura would not be there to patch things up. Ino could deal with the consequences on her own.

But, Sakura wasn't so sure she could keep her own actions in check. Ami, the purple haired roommate, had also gotten the group date with Ino. It was less of a hassle for her to deal with, but unfortunately that meant that she would be alone at night with Karen, the crazy red headed banshee. Sakura was really trying to be nice, but the woman was unbearable to be around and she desperately wanted to get away from her. She was like a screech owl who didn't know when to stop screeching. And the worst part of it was that Karen made it perfectly clear that she didn't like Sakura. She was fine with it at first because she believed that it meant Karen would leave her alone for most of the day. But disliking Sakura didn't stop her from ranting at her for 2 hours about all the sexual experience she's had. She could hear Ino snickering in the bathroom. Ino knew that Sakura got very embarrassed when people openly talked about their sex life, and she knew from the reflection in the mirror that Sakura's face had gone completely white. Ino would freak out too after she heard a snippet of the conversation. It was something about some licorice and a scaly tuna fish.

Ick.

Ino finished, grabbed her purse, and headed right out the door before Sakura could beg her for help. Ami was also gone now, leaving Sakura to fend for herself against the freaky deaky fish using woman.

Sakura groaned as Karen started up another one of her lively stories. She was not gonna be bored. Ino was still snickering as she moved away from the door hearing her pink friend groan. Ino could care less if Sakura got a private date, Ino would swing her lovely hips and smack her lips and make Sasuke think about her all day on his date with Sakura. Ino met up with the girls downstairs. Ami had the attempted curly hair and a short black dress with 6 inch black heels. Not really a threat. There was a girl with dirty blonde hair that was cut a little past her shoulders in a powder pink skin tight dress that had slits going up each side. Might be a threat, but seems totally clueless. Another girl with close to white hair from bleaching, wearing a very bright neon green top with a black skirt and very short hair that resembled Sakura's when they were younger. Eh, she wasn't concerned. And then there was the last one, who had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes in a blue top and ruffle skirt. Ino didn't feel threatened by anyone of these girls.

Sasuke came down the stairs, he had put on a black dress shirt and with dark blue jeans. His hair was spiked up in the back like usual, and the sleeves on his shirt covered up the tattoos he had on his arms.

Ino smiled at him, showing her pearly white teeth. She was so gonna win him over.

Dun Dun dun!

Review pleaseJ it is the thing that keeps me going!


End file.
